<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflowers bloom in August by pyrexhp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968080">Sunflowers bloom in August</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexhp/pseuds/pyrexhp'>pyrexhp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Fairies, Me loving Mia, Me trying to explain what my best friend makes me feel, Mia bday bash, Soulmates, Sunflowers, finding your soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexhp/pseuds/pyrexhp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your name, by the way?”</p>
<p>A whisper that could be easily carried away by the wind.</p>
<p>“I’m Lovie.”</p>
<p>“Cool. I’m Ruin. I go by Tina, sometimes.”</p>
<p>Lovie giggles. Ruin is in love with the feeling that runs through her when she hears the sound. “Yeah. It’s Mia for the mortals.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflowers bloom in August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mia;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July ends.</p>
<p>And that’s when breathing starts to get a little difficult once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weather is perfectly balanced; the sun shines bright, but it’s chill enough to not feel heat crawling under her skin and her body doesn’t feel sticky with sweat. In all honesty, it's a great day to be walking down the street, warm, sweet coffee in hand as she moves with no particular destination. Her earphones press comfortably against her inner ears - even so that she barely registers they’re there. She wouldn’t even be able to tell were not for her favorite song playing softly. Too softly, actually. She reaches into her hoodie pocket, looking for her phone and turning the volume up. Now, Autumn Leaves by BTS plays a bit louder, and her pace involuntary changes to match her step to the sound.</p>
<p>A perfect day, yet her chest aches.</p>
<p>She’d like to know why, she thinks. Does she? Maybe she knows. Everything feels a bit too unreachable, maybe. She’s lonely. She’s longing. She’s constantly looking for something, but doesn’t know what. She feels as if she’s losing grasp of her soul, somehow.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s just August.</p>
<p>She settles for that answer.</p>
<p>She wants to take a deep breath and fill her lungs with fresh air, but it all smells a bit too much like rust. Her pace is faltering. The song is sounding too low. Too low.</p>
<p>She instantly gets into the first shop at her right. Does not see what it’s supposed to sell, doesn’t check how many people are inside, doesn’t bother asking if she’s allowed to come in with her coffee in hand which is still to be finished.</p>
<p>She does, however, smell the strong scent of flowers. And so she looks up.</p>
<p>Flowers, flowers, flowers.</p>
<p>The smell overpowers the scent of rust under her nose, and she is instantly taken out of her anxieties and blown away by the colors, the comfort, the safety, the warmth. Her lips are parted as her eyes take it all in. She can’t recognize a single flower: in reality, she’s never really cared much about plants, not having any at her house. She can barely take care of herself - imagine taking care of another living being. It’s so unfair for the plant, she’d always say when asked about it, I am basically its death sentence. However, somehow, in this very moment, as her eyes move too quickly trying to get a glimpse of every flower, of every petal and their glorifying beauty, she wishes she would’ve at least given it a try.</p>
<p>“Good morning! May I help you?”</p>
<p>She jumps at the sound.</p>
<p>Not that the voice was loud: actually, as realization slowly dawns on her that she wasn’t alone (and hasn’t been alone this whole time), the voice resonates in her head, the sound utterly sweet and captivating, almost like a lull. She takes off her earphones with her left hand as her head whips around to find the source of the sound, only to land on more and more colors, which are starting to be a bit overwhelming. The hold on her Starbucks cup tightens as she moves around the shop - which seems endless, way bigger than she thought at first. Ready to speak up and ask where this voice is coming from, a whisper terrifyingly close to her ear startles her once again:</p>
<p>“Right here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And what comes next is right out of a movie - one that she most certainly wouldn’t watch.</p>
<p>Her eyes meet a tiny, shining creature. That looks very much like a human.</p>
<p>Except it has wings. And again, is very tiny. Like, the size of a dragon-fly tiny. Which is really tiny. For a human. With wings.</p>
<p>She can’t move. She’s aware that she’s unabashedly staring, eyes wide open as well as her mouth, and cup of coffee long forgotten, grip so weak that it’s close to slipping right out of her hand and falling to the floor, making a mess. She also thinks she’s lost her fucking mind.</p>
<p>The thing (she just can’t bring herself to admit that she is standing in front of what looks a lot like a fucking fairy yet) opens its minuscule mouth to speak:</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry! I just had to call your attention somehow. My name is Lily, how can I help you?”</p>
<p>It spoke as if this was the most natural thing in the world. As if fairies weren’t just a fantasy that only took part of multiple books, myths or even movies. As if this was a regular occurence: humans walking into a shop run by a fairy. A fairy. Suddenly, she feels panic bubbling up in her chest and it seems as if she’s finally unfrozen.</p>
<p>“You,” she starts as she walks backwards, breath starting to get a little funny. “You are a,”</p>
<p>“A fairy, well of course,” the tiny being confirms, and she still manages to feel shocked once again. She hates that the fairy’s voice is so, so sweet and comforting. “Who else would run such an exquisite flower shop, hm?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” she says slowly. “So I’m dreaming. Cool.”</p>
<p>The fairy - Lily, her brain supplies - lets out a funny giggle.</p>
<p>“This is no dream sweetie. I shall prove it to you, if you so please to know.”</p>
<p>Now, does she want to know?</p>
<p>It’s so easy to walk out and keep on walking. So easy so just close her eyes and open them again to be met by her dull ceiling, since this is obviously nothing but a dream. It’s also so easy to let go and enjoy this sweet dream - she’s so used to nightmares. It’s so easy to believe Lily and accept that this is our reality; one we share with fairies.</p>
<p>She’s so certain that she knows already, because this has to be a dream and she doesn’t need further proof.</p>
<p>But nothing’s stopping her from playing along, right?</p>
<p>“Alright,” her body visibly relaxes, arms falling to her sides, Starbucks cup still safely in her right hand. “Prove it to me, Lily.”</p>
<p>The fairy smiles and claps her hands together.</p>
<p>“Amazing!” the magical creature’s voice is still a beautiful melody in her ears. “Follow me, then.”</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, the fairy disappears. It - she? - moves so fast that the human can’t follow, but somehow, she knows the way on her own. The store breaks in various paths, walls always covered in colorful flowers of all kinds, multiple stunning terracotta pots on the floor holding just as breathtaking plants. Once again, she finds herself enthralled as she makes her way to… Somewhere?</p>
<p>How does she even know the way? It feels as if something within her is being called, as if her soul is being pulled.</p>
<p>Finally, in the middle of what felt like never ending colors and petals, laid a simple wooden door. In front of it was floating Lily, smile visible despite her size.</p>
<p>“You’re here!” the fairy exclaims, tiny hands still clasped together. “Behind this door is my proof, but you shall enter on your own.” Suddenly, it flies right next to her ear, startling her briefly. “Keep your mind open, but mostly, your heart. You’ve been waiting for this for long. Your time has arrived, lonely one.”</p>
<p>She turns abruptly to ask what Lily meant with that, but the tiny fairy is already gone and nowhere to be seen. She sighs, her gaze falling once again upon the door.</p>
<p>She doesn’t know what waits for her behind it and that scares her, but it feels as if something is about to burst within her. She can’t exactly pinpoint what it is.</p>
<p>Taking a brave step forward and landing her left hand on the knob, she mentally prepares to be ambushed by something dark and scary, along the lines of her usual nightmares.</p>
<p>She closes her eyes, turns the knob and walks through the simple wooden door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunflowers.</p>
<p>She can recognize the smell. Sunflowers. She opens her eyes.</p>
<p>She’s standing in the middle of a field full of sunflowers, where the dirt underneath is almost invisible.</p>
<p>Everything’s green and yellow. Everything smells fresh and full and green and yellow.</p>
<p>A tune plays softly, very softly, and it calls her. She frantically looks around.</p>
<p>Her eyes land on black in the middle of yellow, yellow, yellow. But it doesn’t scare her. She walks towards… Is that a person?</p>
<p>That’s a person.</p>
<p>She walks towards the black dressed, black haired person sitting in the middle of the sunflower prairie. Suddenly, she notices that pines are surrounding the area, the smell filling her lungs and relaxing her as she walks, trying to avoid stepping on any flower or bug.</p>
<p>Once next to the person, she looks down.</p>
<p>A black haired girl sat crossed-leg, a sunflower in her hand. She was pulling off its petals.</p>
<p>She sits down next to the girl, who doesn’t really look up, too busy with the job at hand. So she just observes.</p>
<p>It feels like hours went by. It feels as if she’s never been more comfortable in her life, more at peace. She feels warm and safe.</p>
<p>At some point, she puts down her cup of coffee on the dirt, takes a sunflower and starts pulling off its petals. That’s when black haired girl halts her actions and looks to her side, finally acknowledging her presence.</p>
<p>“Hello. What are you doing?” her voice was so soft, so warm, even better than Lily’s. The tune plays louder. The air smells greener.</p>
<p>“Hey. I’m pulling off sunflower petals, like you were.”</p>
<p>A beat of silence. She feels so full. They feel so full.</p>
<p>“Why are you pulling them?”</p>
<p>She stops. She looks up and their eyes meet, and somehow she was waiting to feel electricity run through her veins, but none of that happens. Instead, she feels the ache in her chest slowly dissipate.</p>
<p>“Well, why were you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Understanding. Peace. Safety.</p>
<p>“I don’t know either. But now the both of us are doing it.”</p>
<p>And that seemed comforting enough.</p>
<p>So that’s what they do until they can see the sun about to set. They pull off sunflower petals, together. And the tune plays loudly in the back, and the air smells like pine and eucalyptus and green and yellow, and everything’s in place. No words need to be said. They just exist, together. They fit, together. They feel as one and breathe as one, and no one dares question it - much less the girls themselves. They allow themselves to bask in the feeling of utter peace and safety. They allow their shoulders to relax.</p>
<p>Without noticing it, they bloom, together.</p>
<p>They stop pulling petals just before the sun disappears in the horizon, and they watch as its golden hands scratch the surface, begging to stay and light up the sky just a little while longer.</p>
<p>“What’s your name, by the way?”</p>
<p>A whisper that could be easily carried away by the wind.</p>
<p>“I’m Lovie.”</p>
<p>“Cool. I’m Ruin. I go by Tina, sometimes.”</p>
<p>Lovie giggles. Ruin is in love with the feeling that runs through her when she hears the sound. “Yeah. It’s Mia for the mortals.”</p>
<p>A smile spreads on both their faces. Silence embraces them again until Ruin lays her head on Lovie’s shoulder and sighs,</p>
<p>“Do you think there’s anything good about August?”</p>
<p>Inhale, exhale.</p>
<p>The sun doesn’t stop for them. Time doesn’t slow down at all. The stars are slowly scattering the sky, looking down on the two lost girls who sit in silence. They are secretly waiting for an answer, too. Tina doesn’t really want to close her eyes, in case she wakes up. She’s never felt this full, this meant to be, this accompanied. The air has never smelled this strongly and her eyes have never wanted to close more. She felt the need to just breathe in deeply and sleep. Sleep in the comfortable and safe safe safe arms of home and family and souls and love and Mia.</p>
<p>“Well, sunflowers bloom in August. And now you met me.”</p>
<p>That’s the cue, her body seems to think, because involuntarily, her eyes close. She knows that when she opens them, she’ll be met with her dull ceiling.</p>
<p>She also knows she’ll wake up to a new twitter message.</p>
<p>She’s not really scared.</p>
<p>She’s complete. Their souls mingle and play around, and will keep doing so whether she opens her eyes or not.</p>
<p>They are soulmates, after all.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>July ends.</p>
<p>And that’s when breathing starts to get a little difficult once again.</p>
<p>Until they cross paths.</p>
<p>Pine and eucalyptus and green and yellow have never smelled this good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday cosita!</p>
<p>I really tried hard to portray, but very subtly, what you made me feel when we meet and how you make me feel nowadays, but it’s so hard to write down exactly how safe and peaceful you /truly/ make me feel. </p>
<p>August, for some reason, has always been a tough month for me. Until last year’s, when you came along.</p>
<p>Thank you for being my reason.</p>
<p>You deserve the best in the world, everyday really, but more so today. I love you so fucking much even more than sushi. I can’t never get enough of you.</p>
<p>I hope you liked this tiny thing. It’s not really too much, but I tried to go for something deep and more meaningful cause it really felt like I should. It’s not much but it’s honestly the most naked I’ve felt. But it’s cool since only you’re looking. And whoever stumbles upon this fic. </p>
<p>I love you! And so do Gfriend, BTS, Stray Kids, Red Velvet, Loona, NCT, WayV, ATEEZ, and all the idols you love. They love you back and wish you the best 15th birthday!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>how fucking weird is it that im talking to u with such a fine and correct writing right im Stunned</p>
<p>PS THE WORK HAD AO MANY WORDS IN ITALIC BUT HWO THE FUCK DO I PUT THEM IN ITALIC ON AO3 FUCK THIS ILL ALSO SEND YOU THE GOOGLE DOC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>